marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordru (DC Comics)
Summary Mordru is an evil entity, the most prominent Lord of Chaos who is fated to survive even after the end of the universe. Based on the revelation of Child, Mordru is an energy being from a world called Cilia, and that world and its inhabitants are now inside the Amulet of Fate. Mordru is said to exist before the universe was created and will exist after its end, but Mordru needs a host in order to exist in the world. His first host was Lord Wrynnwho sought more power and was consumed by Mordru. However, whether the words of Child is true remains uncertain. In modern times, Mordru sought to claim the power of Doctor Fate. He began by killing several agents of Order and Chaos, including Kid Eternity. He later killed Fate, in order to obtain the Artifacts of Fate, but his minions, the Sons of Anubis failed and it went to the Tower of Fate. He later tried to possess the body of the soulless child of Hawk and Dove which is said would become the most powerful sorcerer in the universe, but due to the intervention of the Star-Spangled Kid using the Scarabaeus of the Scarab, the child became the host for the soul of Hector Hall who also then became the new Doctor Fate. Mordru was defeated and imprisoned in the Amulet of Anubis by the new Doctor Fate. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''2-C | At least''' Low 2-C', likely '''2-C' Name: Mordru, Dark Lord Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Magic, Regeneration (Unknown), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Aura Perception, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Telekinesis, Flight, Possession, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Magical Detection, Cosmic Awareness, Molecular Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Low Multiverse level (Singlehandedly defeated the Justice League and Justice Society, including Superman, with an astral projection sent 1000 years from the future. Despite being caught off-guard, he still managed to shrug off a punch from Pre-Crisis Superboy and defeated him with a single attack. Was said to have the power to annihilate galaxies) | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Fought and was overpowering Nabu. Defeated The Infinite Man together with Glorith and split his "infinite power". Defeated Thunderbolt by cutting off his connection to the 5th Dimension and defeated an amplified Wizard Shazam. The most prominent Lord of Chaos and the only one to have survived into the 10th age of Magic) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Pre-Crisis Superman) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Nabu) Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Low Multiversal | At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability:''' '''Low Multiverse level | At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level Stamina:''' Unknown Range:' Universal+ | Universal+, likely Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment:' Unknown Intelligence:''' Unknown '''Weaknesses: Unable to use magic when buried alive | None Notable Feats: * Despite being caught off-guard, he still manages to shrug off a punch from Pre-Crisis Superboy and one-shots him. * Fights and overpowers the entire Legion at the same time and is about to kill them * One shots Doctor Fate * Solos Justice League and Justice Society with astral projection sent 1000 years from Future * Can control atoms of people * Can release heat hotter than core of the sun * Can seal time travel so that nobody can enter the time stream from past or future Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Pre-Crisis | Post-Crisis